


Charms n Trinkets

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cookies, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, STRQ shenanigans, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf James, dragon Taiyang, fae Summer, magic human Clover, past ironqrow, vampire Qrow, vampire Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow is a vampire who likes the human owner of a magical item shop but he doesn't think Clover would ever like him back.His family disagrees.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	Charms n Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TesseractTown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/gifts).



> I wrote this for a secret Santa event in a discord server but we called it Secret Dancing Monkeys!
> 
> I like this AU! I might write more for it in the future!
> 
> I got TesseractTown! I hope you enjoy it!

A chime dinged as Qrow stepped into the magical item shop known as Charms n Trinkets. It was a quaint little place with dark wood and intricately designed rugs on the floor. A variety of magical charms, trinkets and other items lined the shelves. Qrow came here often for items that could help him with his blood lust as well as gifts for his family but he also liked the owner of the shop a lot and enjoyed his company. His family teased him about it constantly but he insisted they were just friends. There was no way a kind and gentle human like Clover would ever be interested in a vampire like him. Even if he was a human with magic. 

“Welcome! I’ll be with you in a moment!” He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Clover call out from the back room.

“It’s just me Clover, take your time!” He called back to him as he perused the store. He didn’t actually need anything but he wanted an excuse to see the other man. He’d find something interesting to buy after he talked with Clover for a bit.

“Oh Qrow, hey! I’m almost done!” Clover called out to him again as he heard him rummaging through boxes. He felt something brush against his leg and looked down to see Clover’s cat, Muffin, looking up at him expectantly. He smiled at her and then scooped her up into his arms, petting her and cooing at her. She purred away happily as he brought her over to her cushion on the counter and placed her there. He continued to pet her until Clover finally came out of the back room, his face lighting up when he saw Qrow.

“Hey Qrow, good to see you!” Clover greeted him cheerfully as he always did. “I see Muffin is getting lots of love from you.”

Qrow smiled as he glanced at the fluffy cat, giving her a scratch behind the ears as he spoke. “Well when her majesty wants attention she always gets it.”

Clover chuckled and said, “That’s true, I know I can never deny her.” He pet her briefly and then gave Qrow his full attention. “So, what can I get for you today?”

“Oh well… Nothing in particular, I was in the area and thought I’d say hi.” Qrow told him sheepishly. 

“Well I’m glad you’re here.” Clover always sounded genuine but Qrow worried he was an annoyance to the kindly shop keeper.

“Really? I’m not being a bother or anything?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course not! I enjoy your company Qrow and it makes me happy that you want to talk with me.” Clover told him sincerely with a warm smile on his face. 

Qrow knew his heart would be skipping a beat if he wasn’t undead.

“I’m happy too.” Qrow admitted quietly but he knew Clover heard him because his smile grew wider.

So the two of them chatted for a while until it was time for Qrow to leave. 

“Hold on Qrow, I have something for you before you go.” Clover said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a charm. Qrow could sense the magic coming from it as the other man handed it to him.

“What is it?” Qrow asked him as he studied it intently.

“A protective charm I made with my magic, it’ll help keep you safe from all the Grimm you fight.” Clover told him with a wink.

“You didn’t have to do that for me…” Qrow said, feeling guilty.

“I know but I wanted to.” Clover’s voice was soft and it warmed the vampire.

“Clover I… I can’t accept this, at least not for free.” He said nervously as he tried to give it back.

“Yes you can because I made it for you as a friend not as a shop owner to his customer.” Clover said as he placed his hands over Qrow’s to close them over the charm. “Please take it Qrow, you’re strong but I still worry about you, ya know.”

Qrow blushed at his words. He wasn’t used to having someone outside of his family worry about him. He knew that’s just how Clover was though.

“Okay, I’ll keep it, thank you Clover.” Qrow spoke sincerely as he placed the charm in his breast pocket.

“You’re very welcome.” Clover replied, his smile not leaving his face.

Qrow couldn’t help but return the smile. “Well, I should get going now.”

“Alright, be safe on your way home.” Clover said with a parting squeeze on his arm.

“I will.”

And then Qrow left and made his way home to his family.

\---

“You should just tell Clover you like him, Qrow!” Taiyang exclaimed to his long time friend who was sitting on the couch of their living room looking annoyed. “It's pretty obvious he likes you!”

“You’re mistaking friendliness with interest, Clover just sees me as a friend and I don’t want to ruin what we have just because of my stupid feelings.” Qrow shot back at the other man, his mood worsening with each moment.

“Hey I know what I’m seeing! The way he is with you is different from how he is with his other customers!” Taiyang told him with a fire in his eyes, signaling that some of his dragonic features were slipping through.

“Like I said Tai, we’re friends!” Qrow said firmly.

“Clover is friends with all his customers! He’s more than that with you!” And now Taiyang was letting his stronger emotions show through. Qrow didn’t want to deal with potential property damage so he tried to end the conversation.

“Can we just drop this please?” He asked, trying to sound more passive but still with a hint of irritation.

Taiyang was about to protest but then Summer skipped into the room from the kitchen with a plate of her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

“Stop arguing already and eat some cookies!” She told them as she placed the plate on the coffee table and snagged a cookie. “Or else I’ll play a fairy trick on you!”

That was the last thing either of the men wanted so they each grabbed a cookie and ate it.

“Oh man, your cookies really are the best Summer!” Taiyang said with lovestruck eyes. “I’m falling in love with you even more!”

“Aww TaiTai! I love you too!” Summer looked at him with equally love filled eyes.

Qrow rolled his eyes at their lovey dovey antics as he enjoyed his cookie.

“But you know Qrow, I agree with Tai! You should tell Clovey how you feel!” She exclaimed with determination in her eyes.

“Ugh Summer… Not you too!” He groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

“Come on, birdy! He gave you that charm and everything!” She sounded way too chipper for Qrow’s taste.

“Friends can give each other protection charms, you know.” He told her in annoyance.

“Well yeah but the magic he used is really powerful!” She brought her arms out wide as if to show just how powerful the magic was.

“Yeah I know that, I have magic too.” He said with a sigh.

“No you don’t get it, as a fae I can tell that the spell he used is stronger because of his feelings for you.” Her silver eyes were sparkling in excitement.

“So?” He said, feigning disinterest.

“So, I can tell that he put a lot of love into the charm.” She told him firmly.

“Summer… I-I don’t…” He stuttered out weakly with furrowed brows.

Summer took his hands in her own and Tai placed a hand on his shoulder, both trying to comfort him.

“At least think about it Qrow.” Tai told him gently.

“Please?” Summer asked with her big puppy dog eyes that Qrow could never say no to.

“Okay okay, I’ll think about it seriously!” He finally gave in. “Just stop talking about it!”

“Yay! Now we should plan for double dates!” Summer exclaimed happily.

“Summer, I said I’d think about it, don’t go getting any ideas!” His face was getting redder by the second.

“But wait, it would be a trio to a pair, is that still a double date?” Taiyang asked, ignoring Qrow’s protests.

“We can invite Jimmy too! Then it’ll be two trios!” She was so excited that her wings popped out.

“We are not inviting him!” Qrow growled out. “Wait, that’s not important, it won’t be happening in the first place!”

Raven poked her head in at the commotion and said, “Oh I thought I smelled cookies.” She walked in, grabbed a cookie and took a bite. “So what’s this about a double date?”

Qrow groaned in defeat as Summer and Taiyang’s eyes lit up even more.

It was going to be a long night.

\---

Qrow stepped into Charms n Trinkets to see Clover chatting amicably with James. They both turned to him when they heard the chime.

“Hi Qrow, welcome!” Clover greeted him cheerfully. 

“Hey Cloves.” Qrow greeted back with a small smile and then turned his attention to James. “Hey Jimmy.”

“Qrow, you seem well.” James said with a nod of his head.

“You too.” Qrow replied simply, not really sure what to say until he looked at the cutely wrapped gift in his hand. He walked up to Clover and handed it to him. “Here, Summer made her famous chocolate chip cookies, told me to give you some.”

Clover took the gift gratefully. “Oh, I love her cookies! Thanks Qrow, and give her my thanks as well.” He told him as he went into the back room to put them away.

“Ah, I thought I smelled something good when you walked in.” James stated with interest. 

“Yeah, she made a huge batch the other day, I ate way too many as usual.” Qrow spoke nonchalantly. “It's too difficult to stop at just one.”

James smiled at him and said, “Yes, I remember that struggle all too well.”

Qrow chuckled and then remembered he had more cookies in his bag. He pulled a brown paper bag out of his messenger style bag and offered them to James.

“I have extra cookies but I ate a lot at home so you can have them.” He told the taller man simply.

“You’re certain?” James asked.

“Yup, I know you always liked them so go crazy.” Qrow smirked.

James took the offered bag. “Thank you Qrow, I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” 

There was a comfortable silence for a short while before James spoke. “So, you and Clover?”

Qrow did not like where this was going one bit. “Me and Clover what?” 

“You two really aren’t dating yet?” James' question made Qrow blush.

“Wh-why would we be?” Qrow stammered out, hoping Clover couldn’t hear them talking.

“It's obvious you like each other for one thing.” James told him with a thoughtful expression on his face. “And you look at him the same way you looked at me when we were together.” 

“Wait, am I really that obvious?” Qrow asked him in shock.

“Well yes,” James said with a tap of his nose. “And I can smell it too.” 

“Damn you werewolves and your amazing sense of smell!” 

“Vampires have just as good a sense of smell if I’m remembering right.” James said, looking amused at his outburst.

“Only when it comes to blood! And that’s not the point!” Qrow yelled at him in anger. He knew it was foolish but he couldn’t help it. James always knew how to rile him up.

Clover walked back in as they started to argue. “Uh, is everything okay?”

Qrow hadn’t sensed him coming and was so surprised that he turned into a crow. He then started squawking at James rather than turn back into his human form.

“Really Qrow? You’re going to do this as a bird?” James asked in exasperation. “Fine then, two can play at that game.”

And then James turned into a wolf with sleek black fur and piercing blue eyes and started growling and barking back at Qrow.

Clover just stared at them dumbfounded and then looked at Muffin who seemed completely unamused by their antics. 

“Could you two not do this in my shop?” Clover asked them but they weren’t listening as they continued their verbal squabble. He felt annoyed at being ignored so he raised his voice. “Hey, can you take your lover’s quarrel outside?”

The two men shifted back and shouted, “Ex-lovers!” in unison and then shifted again to continue their argument.

Clover stared at them in confusion for a moment and then heaved out a heavy sigh. An idea struck him then. He spoke an incantation and suddenly he could understand what they were saying. He was surprised at what he was hearing. They were arguing about the fact that Qrow liked him but was scared to tell him how he felt. His heart warmed knowing that Qrow felt the same so he gathered up all his courage and walked over to Qrow who still wasn’t paying him any mind. He gently picked him up which the crow protested at by flailing a bit but he calmed down when he realized it was only Clover.

Clover smiled at him and then kissed him on his head. Qrow was so shocked that he turned back into a human. 

“Well, I guess that’s one way to make you transform.” Clover mused with a grin.

Qrow on the other hand was completely stunned as he struggled to speak.

“Cl-Clover you… Why did you k-k-kiss me?” He asked in a stammer.

“Because I like you and I know you like me too.” Clover told him simply, as if it wasn’t the greatest revelation Qrow had ever heard.

“Wait, you like me?” Qrow asked, feeling stupefied. “And how do you know that I like you!?” 

“Yes, I like you very much,” Clover told him honestly with a fond smile. “ and I used a spell to understand animal speech so I know what you were arguing about just now.”

“Oh.” Was all Qrow said as his cheeks turned pink. Clover kept smiling at him as he brought his hands up to hold his face.

“I’d like to kiss you properly if that’s alright.” 

“Y-Yeah, I’d like that.”

So they kissed. It was a simple press of soft lips but it was all they’d ever wanted. As they pulled away, they heard a cough behind them as someone cleared their throat and that’s when they remembered that James was still there. He’d turned back into his human form while they were talking. Clover and Qrow’s faces turned red.

“Sorry to interrupt.” he said with his own cheeks a little pink. “I am happy for you both but I’d like to buy the item I came for and then I’ll get out of your way.”

Qrow laughed. “You aren’t in the way, you big lug.” He spoke jovially. “Actually, I suppose I should thank you.”

“Ah, no thanks necessary. I was getting tired of Clover talking my ear off about how much he likes you.”

“James!” Clover’s face was even redder now and the taller man laughed while Qrow looked awestruck.

“Sorry sorry, I jest.” He admitted lightly with a wave of his hand. “I was actually happy to lend an ear to your love affair.”

“Love affair?” Qrow muttered quietly.

Clover sighed and said, “Anyway, here’s what you ordered.” He grabbed an intricately designed wooden box and handed it to James.

“Thank you, Clover.” The werewolf said as he handed a large amount of lien to Clover. Qrow was curious as to what was in the box but he didn’t ask.

“Anytime James.” 

“Well then, I’ll be on my way.” James made his way to the door.”I’ll see you both later.”

“Bye James, be careful on your way.”

“See you around Jimmy.”

James nodded his head and then left. Now it was just the two men and the cat.

“So Qrow, are you free later tonight?” Clover asked him, sounding hopeful.

“I am, what are you thinking, lucky charm?” Qrow looked at him fondly.

“I was hoping to take you out for dinner.” Clover said as he brought Qrow’s hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles. 

The tender gesture made Qrow smile. “I’d like that alot.”

“Great!” Clover beamed at him. “Meet me back here when I close?”

“Actually, I was thinking of hanging out with you while you work, if that’s okay.” Qrow asked, feeling shy.

“Of course it's okay! You know I like spending time with you.” Clover’s smile was blinding, similar to Summer’s sparkling eyes.

Qrow smiled and leaned in to kiss Clover again.

“Me too.”


End file.
